


[Superman][Superman Returns]人易老

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Superman Returns 同人文 [8]
Category: Crisis on Infinite Earths - Fandom, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 沧海桑田，Superman老了
Series: Superman Returns 同人文 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108949





	[Superman][Superman Returns]人易老

[Superman][Superman Returns]人易老  
注：原作：《Superman Returns》、《Crisis on Infinite Earths》  
虽然《超人归来》里Brandon Routh饰演的Superman，刻画偏神性；但是《无限地球危机》里的后续，老Superman成了孤家寡人，还是很让人难过。作为他的地球上唯一的一个超英，他就那样孤独地守护着地球那么多年，独自面对着各种或来自地球或来自宇宙的强大威胁，真的很不容易。

人易老  
倏然一别十五载，自尔乃得君时名。  
霜鬓知他从此去，几度春风山水重。  
Superman老了，他的双鬓早已被染上霜雪，额上攀上山川。  
东海扬尘，劫灰飞烬。  
他的亲朋爱侣，早已在多年前的那一场大灾难中罹难而去，只留下他自己，形单影只。  
桑林榆晚，沧浪濯缨。  
这么多年来，就只有他一个人，独自扛起这一片锦绣天地。  
举杯邀明月，对影成三人。  
孤独，有时候是最可怕的敌人。  
所以他回到了星球日报，一待就待了很多年。  
尽管故人已逝，但是起码这里，是他们曾经一同奋战过的地方。  
归去来兮秋已老，天涯行遍春许早。  
也许忙碌，也是一种幸福。  
华灯自是年年好，箫鼓东风烟尘窈。  
他的一生，无论是作为Superman，还是作为Clark Kent，都奉献给了这个世界，都在尽力地让这个世界变得更美好。  
他相信，希望可以冲破黑暗，光明终将洒满人间。  
只是有时候，他还是会想起大家，想起他生命中那些斑驳多彩的过客，而后。。。  
便是孤独。  
忽忆故人今总老，却怜夜月咸阳道。  
这么多的日子，这么多的岁月，不知道他是怎么熬过来的。  
希望？怜悯？  
究竟是什么样的信念，支撑着他独自一人走了那么久。  
看着周遭人渐渐化为尘土，又只剩下他一个人。  
一个没有家的人。  
岁月长河无尽，沧海也变桑田，或许只有我，独自遗落在时间罅隙，永无归途。

附：  
1，“人易老”，出自 辛弃疾《满江红·倦客新丰》  
2，“倏然一别十五载”，出自 文同《吴李坚甫中舍》。  
3，“自尔乃得君时名”，出自 文同《李道士惠琴轩集》。  
4，“霜鬓知他从此去，几度春风”，出自 晏几道《浪淘沙·小绿间长红》。  
5，“举杯邀明月，对影成三人”，出自 李白《月下独酌》。  
6，“归去来兮秋已老”、“ 天涯行已遍”，出自 叶梦得《念奴娇·故山渐近》。  
7，“春许早”，出自 丘崈《蝶恋花·鼓吹东方天欲晓》。  
8，“华灯自是年年好”，出自 韩淲《采桑子·华灯自是年年好》。  
9，“忽忆故人今总老”，出自 王安石《渔家傲·平岸小桥千嶂抱》。  
10，“却怜夜月咸阳道”，出自 童轩《和刘工部钦谟无题韵》。  
11，“岁月长河无尽，沧海也变桑田，或许只有我，独自遗落在时间罅隙，永无归途”，出自 上海烛龙《古剑奇谭一：琴心剑魄今何在》。


End file.
